The Great Cookie Heist
by Alexology13
Summary: One citadel. One tray of chocolate cookies. Two hungry kidbots. You do the math.


In the distant year of 20XX, there isn't much that science isn't capable of. Biodome-grown products, genetic enhancements, and cures for diseases that would otherwise be terminal are commonplace and in reach of the civilian population. Even self-aware programs surfaced, the most advanced of which are placed into android bodies. These robots, meant to oversee lesser AIs are known as Robot Masters. The Robot Masters, first pioneered by Dr. Thomas Light, prestigious roboticist, are meant to be peaceful and are created with the goal of benefiting humanity. This is truly the golden age of scientific achievement.

What makes such marvels possible are some of the greatest scientific minds known to man. Some of the most notable men in the field of robotics are the aforementioned Dr. Light, the infamous Albert Wily, and Russian scientist Dr. Mikhail Cossack, a recipient of the Brzezinski Science Award. Dr. Wily once worked as an assistant to Dr. Light, but turned rogue and attempted to take over the world. Rock, a helper robot created by Light, was converted into a fighting robot to counter Dr. Wily: Mega Man. The mad doctor was stopped, but he attempted to take over the world nine more times over.

During Wily's fourth attempt, he kidnapped Cossack's daughter Kalinka and demanded he assist him in exchange for her safety. Eventually, Kalinka was rescued by a mysterious red android, ending all incentive for Dr. Cossack to work for Wily.

After the incident (and a few legal run-ins), Dr. Cossack, Kalinka, and his eight Robot Masters (previously only seven, but an eight Master was made to be created for sole combat purposes) returned home to their expansive citadel on the snowy border between Siberia and the rest of Russia. Light and Cossack became close allies in their field, creating marvelous inventions with their combined genius.

One day, Light and Cossack agreed on a project so intricate and large-scale that it would take an entire month of nonstop work to complete. Light made the temporary move to Russia, taking with him Rock, his sibling unit Roll, and two sets of his own Robot Masters.

Ice Man and Bright Man went together like their respective creators Light and Cossack did. They were both extraordinarily smart for their AI ages. This was not unexpected, as Jusvich's Law of Robotics stated that a Robot Master's size was downwardly proportional to its intelligence. Larger Robot Masters tended to be less intelligent while the opposite was true for their smaller counterparts.

This definitely held true for the demure pair. (Also of note is Ice Man's brother Galaxy Man, who was easily just as intelligent as Ice and Bright, but much younger. Ice often brushed his curious and hyperactive sibling off as annoying.)

They were close friends as well. Bright once built a fully functional rocket out of junk robot parts, and Ice was able to hack into a Crazy Razy's mainframe during an Arctic expedition to entertain him by having its head spin while singing 'Great Balls of Fire'. When together, these two would combine their imaginations and invent things, have sci-fi fantasies, or simply annoy their siblings.

They were a pair of geniuses, that they were.

However, there was just one problem. At the moment, they were a pair of hungry geniuses.

Ice and Bright hadn't eaten since yesterday's dinner. They watched part of an educational CD series the night before. The episodes were over two hours each, and they watched one on Antarctic oil drilling and electrical servo wiring. As a result, they slept through breakfast that morning. Now they were regretting that decision.

"Why did we even watch the whole electrician episode anyway?" Ice moaned. "Didn't you already know all that stuff from working at that electronics store?"

Bright narrowed his eyes. "Anything involving the ice caps should be pre-programmed knowledge for _you_."

Ice mumbled balefully to himself, verbally bested by his comrade. Then, out of the corner of his eye, something caught Bright's attention. "Hey, it's Kalinka's friend!"

Ice's head spun over his shoulder so fast that it was a wonder that it didn't just keep going and unscrew itself. There she was. Roll. With hair as fine as Rapunzel's and the bluest eyes that were naturally possible, it was a miracle that Ice didn't just keel over and faint right there.

"Don't zone out!" Bright's voice brought Ice back to reality. "Look what she's carrying!"

Roll cradled a chocolate cookie tray in her arms, and our pair of geniuses positively drooled at the sight (though to be fair, Ice was already drooling due to Roll's presence). Bright placed a hand over his fuel tank lustfully. "We need those cookies" Ice finally breathed.

"But… Kalinka and blond girl are in kitchen together. How do we get cookies?" Bright muttered, his broken English becoming more apparent. Suddenly, Ice had an idea. It wasn't like anything else he had ever come up with. A dangerous, amazing and stealthy plan. He grinned bemusedly to himself. Oh yes, this would be grand.

~  
Ice and Bright soon returned with the things that they needed: a string sack , sunglasses, and Galaxy Man. After a whispered discussion, they put their plan into action.

In the dining room, phase one of the plan began. Ice picked Galaxy up (albeit with difficulty) and set him down on his head. Immediately Galaxy tried to right himself, but it soon became apparent that it wasn't going to happen. His arms and legs couldn't reach far enough to gain support, and the dome around his neck resulted in him tipping over or spinning. He was as helpless as a beetle. Galaxy called out for help while Ice and Bright hid. Kalinka and Roll soon came out of the kitchen to Galaxy's aid.

_Boom_. An intense flash erupted, disorienting them. Ice and Bright, wearing sunglasses, quickly made their way into the kitchen. With their combined efforts, they managed to reach the counter and stuff the cookies into the sack. They then made a beeline for their room, grinning madly with their success.

~  
As soon as they came in, Ice and Bright scrambled up to their top bunk, a secret hideout of sorts to them.

"It worked!" Ice laughed. "It actually worked! You're the man, Bright!"

"Don't look at me. It was your idea to _freeze_ time!" They both broke into hysterical laughter at Bright's lame pun. They were so busy that they didn't notice the door opening until they heard someone clear their throat beside them.

They turned, only to be face-to-face with Tornado Man, with Galaxy hovering low behind them.  
"Care to explain why you flipped my little brother like that? And what was with the Flash Stopper?"

Ice gulped. Mission failure. They were in trouble now. He shot a glance to the more timid Bright, who looked like he was about to cry. Ice realized that there was no point in lying, so he just decided to fess up.

"I-we're sorry…" Ice stammered. "We just wanted to get the cookies. We're really hungry… We needed a distraction…" Tornado remembered not seeing the duo that morning, and his expression softened.

"I guess I can forgive you guys if that's your reason." Galaxy looked up from behind his brother, his red eyes wide with their usual curiosity.

"Besides, if you guys wanted something to eat, you could've just asked us" Roll said from the doorway.

Ice smiled while Bright's face lit up. Maybe this mission wasn't such a bust after all.


End file.
